On a Mission
by YaoiChicka13
Summary: When Kairi moves Riku and Sora go after her. But who'd of thought serious feelings may develope on the way..
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer : I do NOT own KH or any of its characters.

YA(Yaoi Author) : o.o... Okay, I never actually played Kingdom Hearts, 'cause.. video games just aren't my bag. But I have read enough KH yaoi's to know how things work. Plus I did some research on KH and figured out the worlds and other characters beside Riku, Sora, and Kairi. So.. this is my first ever fan fic and... don't hit me if its bad. ;;

"But..," Sora held the phone to his ear, listening to Kairi on the other end. "But, Kairi, why? We've been together since we were li-," Kairi cut him off, said what she needed to say, and hung up.

"Its okay man," said a soft voice from behind. Apparently Riku had seen Sora come outside with the phone and evesdropped.

"Its her loss."

"Its not like she wants to..,"

"Why, what'd she say?"

"She said that her parents are making her move to Traverse Town..."

Sora's mind wandered off, thinking of those long, 5 years.., how many times they cuddled, all the times they kissed. They were supposed to have, 'the big night' soon, it was next on they're imaginary To Do list.

"Dude..," Riku replied, intrrupting Sora's train of thought, "why don't we follow her?"

"..Follow her," Sora asked, now curious to this idea.

"Yea, man, Im turning 16 next week and getting my drivers licence. We could drive to Traverse and kidnap her."

Sora giggled, then caught himself, turning bright red. 'Did I just.. giggle?' he though to himself.

"Did you just giggle?"

Holy shit.. what? Riku had new mind-reading powers, now?

"Uh, no, I.. sneezed.. yea, sneezed..."

"Riight.. so.. lets get to palnning!"

A week later, on Riku's birthday, he drove by Sora's house at midnite. "Psst, Sora," Riku loudly whispered at Sora's bedroom window, "SORA!"

"Im fucking comming, hold your pants on," Sora whispered back.

He dropped his duffel down onto the ground, which made a loud THUMP. "Fuck, do you think my mom heard that," He waited, sitting in his windowcil, for a few minutes listening for footsteps. None. "Okay, she didn't!" He wiggled out of the window and over to the drainpipe.

Riku stared up at him, thinking, 'Mmm... his ass is so round..,' then shaking his head he smacked himself, 'Wtf? Im not gay!' he thought, trying to blame the thought on lack-of-sex building up in his penis.

Sora finally dropped onto the grass, picked up his duffel, and ran to Riku's car. A few hours later they were on the open road.

"God, Riku, my mom is going to have 8billion cows when she figures out Im gone."

"Nah, she don't like ya that much," Riku teased.

Sora punched Riku in the arm, causing Riku to punch him back.

"You call that a punch, Sora?"

"And you call that a punch," Sora retorted back.

Riku chuckled and shook his head, "Weren't you and Kairi supposed to.. ya know... get it on?"

Sora looked at Riku, his jaw on the floor. "How did y-" Riku cut him off and looked at him like, 'Who DIDN'T know?' and said, "Everyone knows."

Sora's eyes bulged a little as he turned to face the car ahead once again. His arms crossed over his fit chest which was covered by a baggy black hoodie.

"Riku its hot in here."

"We have the windows open.."

"Turn the AC on."

"Are you kidding? Take off your damn sweatshirt."

Sora hesitated, but procceded to take his shirt off, revealing his six pack and his chizzled muscles. HIs nipples hardening now with the cold air caressing over them. Very tone for a 14 year-old. As he took his sweatshirt off Riku stared. Not taking his eyes off of him for one second. Almost causing them to crash.

"Riku! Wtf," Sora yelled when Riku swerved to miss an on-comming car.

"Sorry.. I was.. uh.. looking out the window at that strip bar!" which he made up.

"Oh, where?" Sora questioned looking out the car window.

"Its gone now you idiot." Riku snapped.

"Im tired..," Sora said, ignoring Riku's iggnorance.

"Yea, me too, wanna stop at a hotel?" He responded, looking at Sora's chest making it look like he was casually only looking at his face.

"Err, sure..."

YA : . Geeperz. That sucked. I should read, not write. Dx

Sora : Im scared of the next chapter...

YA : Aww, don't be!

Riku : I better be getting some action in this next chapter, my dog is getting fucked-out.

YA and Sora : backs away from Riky slowly with 'cross' fingers oO'

Riku : Wha!

Sora : 00 Nooothing...

YA : Riku you have issues... D:


	2. Oo lala!

Disclamer : I do NOT own KH or any of its characters.

"Woah..," Sora said in amazement, setting Riku and his duffels on the floor. "This place is a dump..."

"Thats an understatement..," replied Riku.

"Ha, wait.. theres only one bed..." Sora said, walking to it.

"Well fancy that," replied Riku.

"You sleep on the floor!"

"No I sleep on the bed, you sleep on the floor."

"We'll BOTH sleep on the freakin bed."

"Fine then."

"Fine!"

Sora turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Riku rolled his eyes and pulled his duffel onto the bed. he pulled his black skull t-shirt over his head, making his perfectly silver hair fall onto his shoulders, his tone and firm chest exposed. He kept his shirt off as he slipped his pants off of his waist, letting them fall to the floor. He kicked them to the side and stood there in his white boxers that had red hearts all over them. He pulled his shoes and socks off, leaving only the light beside Sora's side of the bed on as he slipped into his.

Sora then walked out of the bathroom, his equially sexy chest exposed. He only had on a pair of Spongebob PJ bottoms. He walked over to his side of the bed and slid into it, pulling the warm cotton covers over his delicate body. He reached his arm out and clicked off the lamp on the nightstand aside him. Turning over onto his side, he was facing Riku's back, who was scrunched into a ball which made his ass push out. Sora blinked and rolled back over, also scrunching up which caused they're asses to touch.

"Is that your ass," Riku said opening one of his aquamarine eyes.

"Um.. yes.. but you're takign up half the bed with yours!" Sora deffended.

"Fine.," which was all Riku left with, closing his eye once again and drifting to sleep.

The next morning Riku woke to find that Sora was already gone. He walked into the bathroom and saw a pair of Sora's boxers laying on the floor along with his pajama bottoms. Riku picked them up and took a big wiff of them. 'Mmm..,' he thought. 'Wait, wtf? Im. Not. Gay!' insisted to himself throwing down Sora's boxers.

He opened the little hole in his boxers and stood infront of the toilet, holding his dick as he peed. When he was done he kept the same boxers on and pulled on a white Simple Plan t-shirt and a pair of black baggy pants that had chains going up and down either side.

He walked out of the room, shutting the door and bringing the credit card like key with him. He slipped it into his pocket as he shuffeled his black and white Nike's across the maroon hotel carpet. He came to a balcony and stepped out onto it, looking around until he saw Sora down at the pool. All alone...

YA : Waahoo!

Sora : Hmm?

YA : That was kinda hard to do.

Riku : Oooh whats gonna happen at the pool?

YA : You'll see...

Sora : Im just glad Im still virgin! (dance)

YA : You won't be glad for too long.

Sora : ...

Riku : WAAHOO!


End file.
